Nin Estel
by Legolas19
Summary: It is the 3rd Age of Middle Earth and the alliance never existed. What happens when Men decide to try to capture Elves? Warning: elf torture Discontinued as I'm going through too much right now to write
1. The elf hunt has begun?

It is the 2nd Age of Middle Earth. The alliance between men and elves never existed. Men thought that elves were demons and had hunted them for years.  
  
So far, the mortals have been unsuccessful in capturing any of the elves, but all that is about to end, for the mortals have invaded the elvish land of Mirkwood, home to the Woodland Elves.  
  
"Don't let any escape! Capture every elf here!" yelled King Arathorn as his men stormed the castle of Mirkwood. "How does it feel to be on your first elf hunt, my son?" Arathorn asked the teenage boy at his side.  
  
"Why do we do this, father? The elves have done nothing to us. They live peacefully and never bother us." Arathorn's son, Aragorn stated.  
  
"You will find out soon enough, my son," Arathorn said.  
  
Meanwhile, in the castle  
  
As the men ran through the palace, they were unaware that they were being watched from the shadows. * I have to warn the king* It carefully made its way through the halls, finally reaching the throne room. 


	2. Captured

To the Reviewers:  
  
Erestor: We hope this is long enough.  
  
Jedi Master Calriel: Sorry about the confusion. We're confused too!  
  
Nightshade3: Here it is.  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 2  
  
"My Lord!" Yelled the Elf as he sprinted through the open doors only to see the worst scene ever; his King was on the ground, unconscious. The Crown Prince, Legolas, was bound and gagged and was being held by mortals.  
  
"Your King can't hear you, we have gotten what we wanted, the jewel of Mirkwood, the most beautiful Elf in Middle-Earth," Said one of the man holding Legolas.  
  
"Come, the King awaits!" Yelled another and walked through the door with Legolas slung over his shoulder.  
  
Outside the Castle  
  
King Arathorn watched as his troops came out of the burning Castle. "My lord, we have gotten the elf, he will be an excellent trade item," Said Faramir. "Very good, let me see," King Arathorn said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
A golden-haired Elf was thrown to the ground. Aragorn gasped, the elf was so graceful; he had delicate features framed by his long flowing hair, which was roughly scattered around his head. He had deep blue eyes, which were clouded over with pain and another unseen emotion. Aragorn could get lost in them (Not that he's in love, he can't fall in love with Legolas because he's not gay!) They also showed the Elf was very wise and was older then he looked. The elf looked semi-conscious; the men had probably knocked him out to make their job easier.  
  
"You plan to keep him for ransom?" Aragorn asked, shocked that his father would do such a thing. "Yes, the King is very fond of his youngest son, for he looks just like his mother and he would pay any price the get him back, it's the perfect plan," Faramir said in response.  
  
'I have to free this elf at all costs and prove to my father that the Elves aren't demons,' Aragorn vowed.  
  
"Now, we must get back before the Elf King wakes up and sends his army after us. Faramir, take the Elf Prince onto your horse, we leave for Gondor immediately," King Arathorn ordered.  
  
Aragorn was horrified at what happened next. They forced a strange looking substance into the elf's mouth, which he promptly spat out. A man then grabbed his chin and forced it down. Aragorn grabbed the vial and took a sniff. To his horror, he found Dragon's Slumber mixed with milkweed, which together made a foul tasting sleeping draft. It took effect quickly. The elf's eyelids drooped no matter how hard he struggled and within moments he was fast asleep.  
  
Faramir threw the Elf onto the back of the horse, and tied him there like a piece of baggage. Aragorn gasped in horror at what his own people were capable of. Faramir then jumped up into the saddle and with King Arathorn leading the "successful raid party" as they rode off towards Gondor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: Legolas19 here, sorry if you don't understand this story, and as for the 2nd age thing and a lot of people are telling me that it's the 3rd age and I know that you're trying to be helpful but it's my story and I can do what I want.so there.  
  
AN #2: Galadriel evenstar here, I'm the editor/ enthusiast/ co-writer of this story. I know the story is set in the 3rd age so bear with us! Sorry that the chapters are so short! 


	3. Who's in charge of the elf?

To the Reviewers:  
  
Immortal-Grace: Thanks for all your support! We love positive reviews!!!  
  
Lulu bell: It was Legolas19's idea. I was typing it for her and made some changes and TADA a writing partnership was born.  
  
Nightshade3: It's not supposed to improve your look on humans. In fact, we must be doing our job. Aragorn will help Legolas.eventually.  
  
Nanja: You were asked politely by Legolas19? That's a new one on me.  
  
Golden Leaf: Thanks for the offer. We'll let you know if we do!  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 3  
  
*In Gondor*  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY, FATHER? YOU CAN'T PUT AN ELF IN THE DUNGEON, FOR THE DARKNESS WILL SURELY KILL HIM!!!" Aragorn found himself yelling at this father when he found that the elf had been put in the dampest, coldest, and smallest cell in the entire dungeon.  
  
"He'll last long enough. He won't be staying in there too long," said an annoyed Arathorn as he started towards his personal chambers.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY NEED FRESH AIR AND NATURE. HIS SPIRIT WILL BE DESTROYED, AND THEN HE'LL DIE. What use will he be to you, when he's dead? Aragorn concluded, knowing his father couldn't answer to that.  
  
WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, LET HIM OUT, AND HAVE HIM COME BACK WITH AN ARMY? THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" He thought a moment. "But you're right; I suppose I can't have him dying. Fine then, he's in your charge. I'll instruct the staff that they're to follow your directions concerning the elf." Arathorn said before disappearing into his chamber.  
  
*In the Dungeon*  
  
A small figure sat huddled up in the damp corner of the cell. He had a large bruise on the side of his head from where the men knocked him out and a bitter taste in his mouth from the sleeping draft. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he moaned softly anytime he moved.  
  
"I won't survive long down here. It's so dark; I just can't find the light anymore. I miss the trees, the warmth of the sun, and the feeling of fresh air. But most of all, I miss ada." He muttered to himself.  
  
Legolas imagined how he looked. Around his wrists and ankles were tight hoops of mithril shackles, which were attached to chains that led up to the wall and the chains were fastened to the wall with one thick hoop. The hoop could be removed so that he could walk but he'd have to keep the shackles on.  
  
He wondered why he been taken and not his father. He remembered the men storm the throne room. Then, the sleeping draft being forced down his throat. And now, he was here, alone. He didn't where he was, how he got here or why he was chained up like a slave.  
  
"Could that be it? Was I stolen to become a slave?" he said softly. That couldn't be it because the men had called him the jewel of Mirkwood. He sat there pondering in the darkness.  
  
"Ada, please don't come to get me. I don't want you to die. Stay away. Just let me die." He murmured to himself before drifting in thankful oblivion of unconsciousness. 


	4. Guards are finicky about their tunics

To our wonderful 2 reviewers:  
  
Lulu bell: Yes, poor Legolas. We're just twisted fanfic writers who are obsessed with torturing Legolas.  
  
Drowningdarksilvergold: What do you mean, "reply"? We try to update once a week.  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 4  
  
*In the Dungeon*  
  
Legolas moaned softly. This was the second time he'd had to wake up in this dark place. He started shuddering.  
  
"It's so dark."  
  
A guard came to the door of his cell, unlocked it, and came towards the elf with the key.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked timidly.  
  
"It's not allowed to inform the prisoner." The guard stated roughly. The guard then removed the one thick hoop and grasped it tightly in his hand. If Legolas had been at full strength, it would have been easy to escape, but with the effects of the sleeping draft still so strong and the long periods of unconsciousness, Legolas could barely walk.  
  
The guard started towards the cell door with Legolas stumbling along behind. The shackles were of mithril, which made them light but strong. The shackles bit into his fair skin, and chaffed the skin to shreds. They went through countless hallways, and down two stairwells. By this time, Legolas could no longer walk and the guard just dragged him down the last three hallways.  
  
They came to a thick wooden door. The guard shoved it open, strutted in, still dragging Legolas. He lifted him up and dumped him onto a table.  
  
"He's all yours." He said to a shadowed figure. With that, he left the room. The figure then went over to the table. The table was of thick wood and had a post with a mithril hoop on it, at each corner. There were two holes in the center of the table with a chain coming out each opening. The figure laid Legolas flat on his stomach and locked the chain around his torso area. He then took each separate chain off the one hoop and locked it onto the mithril ring on each pole at the corners of the table. Legolas was starting to become oriented again. When he found that he was chained down, he tried to thrash, only to hurt himself on the chain around his torso. The figure had gone to the corner where he proceeded to light some torches. The room had the table in the center, many stone cabinets filling the room, and large crank in one corner.  
  
This room was not known to the royals in the castle. The guards discovered it. They followed their orders, which were to keep prisoners alive, but would amuse themselves in the meantime. Torturing mortals was no fun to them because they break so easily, but an elf, that was a rare treat.  
  
The figure started to turn the large crank and the table started to move. It rose until it was standing straight up in the air and Legolas was hanging by his shackles. Only by instinct did Legolas know what would happen next.  
  
The figure had a whip and only pain came with that thought. Again and again, it found its mark on Legolas's back and legs. His tunic and leggings tore. And still, it came. When he finally stopped whipping, Legolas's back was decorated with marks so brutal, a mortal would have long been dead. The whipper was the painter and Legolas's body was the canvas.  
  
The figure went back to the cabinet and retrieved a purple liquid. This room went through so much of it; they needed an entire garden to keep the stocks supplied.  
  
"The elf was so weak; he should be able to take it by mouth" thought the figure. He was wrong. Legolas had enough sense to spit it out again, where it ended up all over the man's tunic. Frustrated, the man grabbed a syringe and jabbed it harshly into Legolas's arm. Legolas bit back a cry of pain. His eyes began to cloud over signaling that unconsciousness was near. But before that could happen, his torturer yanked the chain connected to his left wrist, snapping it.  
  
"Don't you ever spit on my tunic again." He spat. Legolas, who could no longer fight it, drifted into the safe, comforting blackness.  
  
The same guard, who brought him there, was back and dragged him back to his cell. To Legolas's (and Aragorn's luck), he didn't bother hooking the shackles to the wall.  
  
*In Aragorn's Chamber*  
  
Aragorn was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking.  
  
"First of all, I should get him moved to a better cell and find some fruits and bread. I'll probably need to tend his injuries myself. I don't trust any of the servants to do that task. I'll come up with an escape plan later. I'll have to do something about his shackles. I don't hold the key, only father does. Those shackles are probably injuries in themselves. I hope that none of the guards had their sport with him." He rose and started towards the dungeon. He stopped himself.  
  
"Somehow, I'll have to convince the guards that I'll be treating the elf horribly, but at the same time, get the elf to trust me. Oh, boy." he mumbled, heading towards the bowels of the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN # 1: Galadriel evenstar here, I pretty much wrote this chapter. So if you want to blame anyone for the torture.it was me. Actually I based it on my feelings, because I have four projects to do this weekend. *Hides in corner from angry Legolas loving mob* Anyways, if you would please read and review my other stories, I'd be eternally grateful. Thanks! Please read and review this story, too. Legolas19 and I will love you!  
  
AN # 2: Hi this is Legolas19 aka Aragorns_Evenstar_1 aka WillsGirl aka VampirePrincess, hehe I know I have a lot of names... I hope you liked this chapter, it's all due to my best friend Galadriel Evenstar, she's such a good writer! Hehe, please read her stories, they're soooo good! We need more reviews! Please tell some more people to read our stories! I want...at least 5 more reviews! Please? I'd be eternally grateful. Thanks! And if you have any suggestions, e-mail me and I'll forward it to Galadriel Evenstar, thanks, your opinions mean a lot to us! 


	5. A Worthy Heir

AN: (Both of Us) - YA! YA! YA! YA! We got 8 reviews! *Cries and hugs reviewers* We'll try to update as much as possible. The responses...  
  
Steven Lynch: Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!  
  
Viresse0: DON'T HARM LEGOLAS OR ARAGORN. Here's the update! Please don't hurt them!!! If you hurt Legolas or Aragorn, we won't update. *Smiles at scary threat*  
  
ObsidianRaven: Thank you!  
  
Tsuki no Lomelinde: We update as much as we can. *Curses stupid law that says we have to go to school*  
  
Immortal-grace: Cliffies are not flaws. They make you review more. *Smiles because it worked* You need to update your stories or we won't update. So there. From Galadriel Evenstar - I loved it. Now you need to update "I remember trusting once". I type and post the stories so if you need to beg anyone, it would be me!  
  
Foxgurl: We're glad that we got you hooked. Please keep reading! Lord of the Rings rules!  
  
Kept- Secret: We're trying to make them longer. Please bear with us!  
  
Got-lotr: WOW! What a long review! We can't answer too many of your questions. If we did, we'd run out of cliffies. 1. We're in the process of making them longer. It's slow but steady. 4. We're considering that. Thanks for the idea. We just can't figure out who would kill him. 6. See below. Can we please help with the torturing though? 8. OK OK.  
  
Disclaimer: We own many Lord of the Rings things: calendars, posters, DVD's, CD's, books, games, etc... Unfortunately, we do not own LOTR itself. This story is purely for our entertainment.  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 5  
  
*In the Dungeon*  
  
A guard passed by the cell of the elf. He was still out cold. His body was covered in welts and bruises, not to mention the sprains in his wrists from the shackles. None of the guards had bothered to shackle him to the wall. He was weak enough to control without that. His body was going into shock and his body was starting to shut down. He would not last much longer.  
  
*Meanwhile, on the first floor of the castle*  
  
Aragorn was heading towards the dungeons of the castle, to inspect his charge when he was joined by another.  
  
"What brings you this way, Father?" Aragorn asked in a carefully neutral tone.  
  
"I've decided to see how you will handle this situation. I will not interfere with any of your decisions unless strictly necessary." Arathorn said, glancing behind him at the servant Aragorn was bringing with him.  
  
They made their way to the dungeons where they were met by a guard. He nodded in respect to Arathorn, then Aragorn. He motioned for them to follow him. They were led through many passages until they arrived in the oldest part of the dungeon. The walls were made of thick stone that was covered in grime and mold. The floor was wet and rats went to and fro throughout the cells.  
  
They stopped at a cell that was separated from the others. It was its own wing of the dungeon and had one guard just for that cell. Aragorn could tell that this was the most important prisoner his father had ever captured. The guard unlocked the door, and stepped aside so that Aragorn could enter the cell.  
  
He walked into the cell, calmly. His face paled at the sight of the elf. He was glad his father couldn't read his expression. He motioned to his servant to come to him.  
  
"I will require: bandages, water, blankets, fruit, rags, small pieces of straight wood, and the herbs: athelas, lavender, pipsissewa, and valerian," He told her quickly. "And be quick about it!" She darted around the corner and out of sight.  
  
He could feel his father's eyes watching him as he examined the scene. He was glad his father knew nothing of herb-lore. Aragorn then turned to his father and said, " These wounds were not here before. The only wounds from capture were blows to the head."  
  
Arathorn surveyed the elf, and then turned to the guards, furious. "WHO DID THIS?" he bellowed. He grabbed the guard who was there, then stomped off to find the other guards. Aragorn breathed in relief but stopped short. The elf!  
  
He knelt at the elf's side, running fingers over his wrist and down the side of his neck, searching desperately for a pulse. He found one, so slow it was barely discernible. The elf's body was shutting down, he realized. The marks on his body indicated he'd been whipped. His father didn't order that. His father was finding out the answer to his question at that very moment.  
  
*Meanwhile, in the torture room*  
  
Arathorn smiled. " I'm pleased that you found this." He said. " I will keep you informed on the usage of this room."  
  
The guards bowed and left the room, heading towards Legolas's cell.  
  
*Back in Legolas's cell*  
  
Aragorn whispered something he didn't understand to the elf before rising to greet his father. "Aure entuluva." (Day shall come again) Legolas found consciousness as Aragorn said that and thought he was still dreaming.  
  
His father told him the elf had been whipped because he had disobeyed. The guards were now under orders to do only what Aragorn said pertaining to the elf.  
  
Arathorn stepped back, watching what his son did. He wanted to see whether his son would be a worthy heir. This would be a good test, he thought to himself.  
  
Aragorn kicked the elf. "So, are you awake yet, elf?" he said, his tone mocking. The elf's body twitched in response.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" he commanded. "Yes" was the soft mutter he received.  
  
"Maybe, you need to be taught another lesson." Aragorn started. Aragorn had found the sore spot.  
  
"No, please... don't hurt me." He half sobbed, lying in the filth of the dungeon. His silvers tears falling and mixing with the grimy water made Aragorn's heart break. His father was still there though. Aragorn marched over to the elf, and gave him a swift kick in the side. Before the elf could react, Aragorn grabbed the chains from the ground and looped them back onto the wall, so the elf was again cuffed by the mithril shackles. The elf cried in pain and looked at him with such sadness in his eyes. Aragorn gulped down a sob and returned to his father, outside the cell.  
  
Aragorn turned to the guards, "Why wasn't he chained up? This is our most important prisoner. What would happen if he was lost?" he questioned fiercely.  
  
Arathorn smiled and clapped his son on the back. "I'm glad to know that my heir treats elves as they should be treated. He is right." He turned to the guards. " He's our most valuable prisoner. By my orders, he shall be shackled at all times. Now that he has proven capable, I will leave the key with my son. My son will treat the worst of his injuries, so he can suffer as long as possible. Be extra nice to our guest, now I'll leave him in your hands, my son." With that, he handed the key to Aragorn and strode off, taking the guards with him.  
  
The servant had returned in the meantime and left the requested items in a basket at the door to the cell. Aragorn immediately grabbed the materials and began getting ready for the worst diagnosis of his and the elf's life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN #1: It's me again, Galadriel evenstar. Is this chapter long enough? Many of you have requested longer chapters and if you notice, they're getting longer. I'm trying! We're trying to update about once a week, but don't kill us if we can't. High school life is hectic, and we barely survive. So I'll do my best for you guys. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing. We try to incorporate your responses! I probably won't update this story again until I've worked on my other stories. Please review those, even if you hate them!  
  
AN #2: This is Legolas19 here, you have been very good reviewers, but you haven't reviewed my friend's stories! Please read them, she needs more reviews or she won't update and they're such good stories. They will go to waste if she doesn't update, please read her stories! 


	6. What's your name?

Author Note: Sorry this took so long! I'm trying to balance a lot of stories.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Got-lotr: 1. Fear the penguins! 2. *thinks...* 4. I promise nothing. 5. I still promise nothing. 6. ? I'm trying to update as much as possible! About the capturing all the elves... *gasp* I see a ploy bunny!  
  
Viresse0: We promise nothing. We can hurt Legolas as much as we want. *evil laughing*  
  
Tsuki no Lomelinde: Thanks!  
  
Wisk8r: *cringes* We just try to please the reviewers!  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Thank you very much!  
  
Yavie Aelinel: Here's the continuation. Please read if you're not too busy scaring people.  
  
Yugijouoh: We're glad you like. There might be more Legolas torture. *Hint, hint*  
  
Elven-Star-of-Gold: No more waiting!  
  
Jellylady-strim: I love your expression!  
  
Immortal-grace: Here.  
  
Gollum-Girl: I'm glad that you like it. I love yours too!  
  
Luthien Galathil: The answers to your questions should be in this chapter. Please look at my work. Thanks!  
  
PHEW! I think the responses are longer than the chapter... Just kidding! Uh oh. Maybe you didn't get the joke...*runs away, throwing chapter over her shoulder and it lands near reviewers, who fight for it* Here it is!  
  
* = thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 6  
  
*In the Dungeon*  
  
Aragorn grimly set to work. He undid the shackles, which were the only things keeping the elf upright. When released, he crumpled to the ground. He moved the elf onto a blanket in a dry corner of the room. The elf was like a doll, limp and unmoving.  
  
The elf's back and legs were covered in angry red welts. His left wrist was broken, and there was a large bruise on the side of his head. He was fighting against the blackness that threatened to consume him. He fought for consciousness.  
  
Aragorn removed what tatters were left of his clothing and wrapped the elf's battered body in a blanket. Despite the cold temperatures of the dungeon, the elf had a raging fever. "There must be something else," Aragorn murmured.  
  
On the arm of the elf, there was evidence of a puncture, leading Aragorn to believe that the elf had been injected with something. He needed to find out what it was in order to heal him. The puncture hole was larger than normal showing that it had been done harshly and in haste. He then remembered something the guards had said. "We need to restock the room with herbs from the garden to make..." He had been cut off by another guard, who backhanded him.  
  
The elf had started to shake and convulse violently. Aragorn spoke to him again in Elvish. "Auta i lome." (The night is passing)  
  
The elf went limp, moaning for his "ada". Aragorn placed a cool wet cloth on his forehead in hopes of bringing the fever down. He splinted the wrist and wrapped it with athelas and pipsissewa. He made a paste with the pipsissewa and lavender. He massaged it into the elf's wounds inflicted by the whip.  
  
As he started to prepare an herbal medicine, a hand shot out and caught him in the wrist. "What do you want with me?" came the hoarse, trembling voice.  
  
"Shhhh..." Aragorn soothed. "I'm here to help you. The guards did this to you. I seek only to assist you."  
  
The uncertainty lingered in the elf's eyes despite Aragorn's attempts to calm him.  
  
"I'm in charge of you now. I will have to treat you roughly in front of others because that is the way of my people. In secret, I shall do all in my power to help you." Aragorn told him.  
  
"What's your name?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
"Aragorn and yours?" he said in turn.  
  
"Legolas. I don't know whom to trust but the Valar tells me you are honest. I welcome your assistance, Aragorn. "He said, hope kindling in his eyes.  
  
Legolas released Aragorn's wrist for he was becoming tired. Legolas relaxed and submitted to the healing hands of Aragorn. Aragorn had often helped with wounded men that had returned. He worked with the older healers and already knew more than most of them. He went through old manuscripts. He was called upon often for his knowledge of herb-lore mainly, sometimes medicine. Arathorn agreed that it would be an excellent skill to have when out in the wild, but had never bothered to learn beyond the basics.  
  
Aragorn sang softly as he worked.  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down on you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornie utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
Aragorn finished the medicine and gave it to Legolas to take. "What's in this?" Legolas asked suspiciously.  
  
Aragorn didn't blame him for asking. He would be asking if he was in the same situation. "It's pipsissewa, an all heal herb with lavender to sweeten the brew." Aragorn said.  
  
Aragorn didn't mention that he had slipped valerian, a sleep-inducing herb, into the mixture. Legolas sniffed it, and then drained the cup.  
  
Legolas looked at him. "Why?" he asked. "Why would you choose to help me when your kind hates mine?"  
  
Aragorn looked distant. "I don't understand why my kind hates yours. I vowed to myself when I saw you that I would save you and prove to my father that elves aren't evil." He said, distracted.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas said be fore his eyes slid shut, no longer able to fight the herbs.  
  
"You're welcome." Aragorn whispered. He gathered his supplies and left some spare blankets and some fruit. He made a mental note to find the elf some clothing.  
  
He thought a moment. *What if my father comes down here and finds the elf unchained? * He propped the elf up against the wall, wrapping his thin body tightly in the blanket. He shackled him as gently as he could. Each shackle that locked closed seem to bite at his heart. It hurt him to see such a beautiful creature treated thus.  
  
He turned to leave, guilt eating him up. He had some things to take care of before he could return. He would find some things and come up with "a better way to restrain the elf."  
  
"Stay safe, Legolas." He whispered before leaving the filth and silver of the dungeon behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Galadriel evenstar here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please review, so we can update sooner. 


	7. An errand

Author Note: Galadriel evenstar here because I think Legolas19 has given up on me.  
  
Author Note 2: Wrong, I didn't give up on you!!!!! I started this story and I plan to see it finished! Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Author Note 3: Don't listen to her ~galadriel evenstar  
  
NOTICE: This story's name in English is supposed to be "My hope" but our elvish was wrong and it came out Nin Estel instead of Estel Nín (how it should be) Thanks to dreamingfifi for pointing out this error to us. We have decided to leave the title as is, as to avoid confusion.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Dreamingfifi: I'd like to thank you for the correction. My Elvish grammar is not very good. I don't want to change the title for fear of confusion. Please forgive me and bear with us. Actually, to tell you the truth it was Legolas19's idea....  
  
Got-lotr: 1. I think I understood that you liked the lyrics? 2. Elves attack? I think you lost me cause I have no idea what you're talking about. Please review for us and be good to your penguins!  
  
Gollum-girl: We're very hesitant about that. Although, we would have to up the rating...  
  
Elven-Star-of-Gold: I'm sorry about Legolas's personality. We thought he'd be frightened cause he's on the young side (even for an elf) and scared because he's a captive, been tortured, drugged....... Need I say more?  
  
Wisk8r: We had to insert a cute scene between the mean ones.... Oops, I should shut my mouth now.  
  
Gozilla: I'm glad you can't wait to read more cause we can't either!  
  
Yavie Aelinel: So, are you on Aragorn or Enya's side? PS I'm glad for that!  
  
Ekeena Greenleaf: Isn't it amazing how things just pop into fanfics like they belong there... Actually, it was a recommendation by email from a reviewer that I should add the song to the chapter.  
  
Yugijouoh: It's amazing how you can read my mind...  
  
Viresse0: Here's another update! PS I hope your radio works!  
  
Immortal-grace: I can't wait to read your new story. You're an awesome writer. Here's the next chapter and now you have to update too!  
  
Luthien Galathil: I don't mean to offend anyone, but I do not care for or write slash. There will be none in any story I am associated with. I just want to make sure everyone knows that. Sorry bout that.  
  
KaoticBlue: Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
  
Ahhhh, here we go again with another chapter. What could possibly go wrong now that Aragorn has healed Legolas and he's on the road to recovery? Why, everything of course! It wouldn't be any fun if there weren't twists along the road, so I present to you now....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 7  
  
*In Aragorn's Chambers*  
  
Yet again, Aragorn was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and thinking. It was his favorite way of thinking big matters through and this was definitely a big matter.  
  
The afternoon's events ran through his mind. Flashes of Legolas, the guards, his father. He found some of his old clothes that Legolas could wear; that wasn't a problem. He now had 3 real problems: how to "restrain the elf" without further aggravating his injuries, how to protect the elf from the guards, and how he was going to get the elf out of Gondor.  
  
Every idea that came to him seemed to have flaws. However, after about an hour, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He answered to find his father standing outside his door.  
  
"I require conference with you, Aragorn." He said brusquely.  
  
He looked to the guards. "Stay outside the room and see that we aren't disturbed for any reason." They nodded and took up their positions.  
  
Arathorn entered Aragorn's chambers and seated himself in a comfortable, backed chair while Aragorn stood on the balcony, looking out towards the horizon.  
  
"Son, the matter I come to speak of is of dire importance. I have a letter that must be delivered to Faramir in Osgiliath. This letter however, is of importance. I will not entrust it to a messenger. You are the only one other than myself whom I would let deliver it. I ask that you ride early and deliver this. It is only a short trip. If you leave just after dawn, you should arrive back by noon. Will you do this for me?" Arathorn looked at Aragorn, who was now watching the smoke rise from the city of Osgiliath.  
  
"Yes, father. I will take this errand for you." Aragorn paused. "Father, I have something to ask you."  
  
"What is it, Aragorn?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I have decided that I would like to keep the elf here as my slave." He said, grinning wickedly.  
  
Arathorn thought a moment then a malicious smile crept across his face. "That is a very good decision, son. As it has worked out, I have no need to trade with Mirkwood. I am proud of you. I gave the elf to you to do with as you please. You made a wise choice. Shall I have someone break him for you?"  
  
"No." Aragorn said confidently.  
  
Arathorn looked at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"I shall break him myself. I have already come up with a design for a restraint to help break him with. Can you have the smiths make it for me?" Aragorn asked, vicious intent in his eyes.  
  
Arathorn stood and tousled his son's hair. "I shall have it made right away." He thought a moment. "In fact, give me the plans now. I shall have it made for you, so that you can start when you get back tomorrow. A thank you of sorts for taking this message for me."  
  
Aragorn lifted the sheet of paper from his table and handed it to his father. Aragorn watched as his father studied his design.  
  
Arathorn was muttering under his breath, "Yes...yes. Son, this is brilliant. If this works as well as I think it shall, I will have many of them made for use upon prisoners and slaves. You have made a father very proud this day, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn bowed. "I shall see you at dinner then, father?" he inquired.  
  
"Until dinner, son." He called, strutting out with the drawing tucked under his arm.  
  
Aragorn closed the chamber door behind his father. His mind was moving at a million miles per hour. His father had just helped him figure out how to help Legolas. It would require a lot of persuasion, but Aragorn was confident he would be able to pull it off.  
  
He pulled out a pack and started packing the few things he would require on his short trip to Osgiliath.  
  
*In the Dungeon*  
  
Legolas was still out cold for the sleep-inducing drug still held its influence over him.  
  
Outside his cell, however tongues were wagging.  
  
"Lord Aragorn...he's leaving for the morning.... off to Osgiliath.... to see Faramir..." guards talked excitedly.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, many eyes watched Legolas from outside his cell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What shall happen in Osgiliath? In Minas Tirith? On the author's computer?  
  
Galadriel evenstar: Over the next week, I will be getting a new computer. I will try to update but I cannot guarantee anything. Please enjoy the chapter! Until next time, naamarie! 


	8. Smiling guards

To the Reviewers:  
  
Lazuli-rain: galadriel evenstar-Thank you. Everything was my idea. I just let Legolas19 take the credit. *Legolas19 comes running in* Legolas19: wait a minute; don't listen to that girly-girl, mirror obsessive.... Galadriel: well, excuse me. I can see the future and you can't. Legolas19: *pouts*  
  
Got-lotr: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews especially the assassination one.  
  
Gollum-girl: More updates are coming, if you review.  
  
Kept-secret: YA! We're glad that you're reviewing again! About the Aragorn learning Elvish thing, we just threw it in there cause it sounded good.  
  
Elven-Star-of-Gold: If we didn't make him really mean, we'd have to make Aragorn mean and we definitely don't want that...  
  
Silvertongue: Thanks!  
  
Yavie Aelinel: I'm getting a new computer in a week. The shipment got delayed so you get another chapter in the mean time.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 8  
  
*In the chambers of King Arathorn, dawn*  
  
Arathorn handed him the letter bearing the official seal of the king.  
  
"Ride swift and safe, my son." Arathorn said. "When you return, I shall have your order from the smiths."  
  
"Thank you, father. I look forward to coming back later." Aragorn smiled. "Make sure no one talks to him. I want him to be completely unaware."  
  
"I shall inform the guards. Now, ride for Osgiliath!" Arathorn told Aragorn, fatherly pride threatening to overwhelm him, as Aragorn exited his chambers.  
  
*Plains near Osgiliath, 8 am*  
  
Aragorn had a feeling of dread sitting upon his shoulders. He worried for the elf, alone in the dungeons, at the mercy of the guards.  
  
Aragorn sent out a silent prayer for Legolas as he rode the through the gates of Osgiliath.  
  
*In the Dungeon, 9 am*  
  
Legolas blinked and yawned. He looked around. 'I guess it wasn't a nightmare' he thought sourly. He tried to stretch then noticed the shackles confining his wrists and ankles again. The blanket almost slid off. He pulled on the clothes that had been left for him. They were huge, hanging from his lean frame. 'Oh well' he thought grimly 'At least I have something to wear'.  
  
He ate the fruit that had been left on a little table. He savored each sweet bite. As he was about to pick up another piece, his cell door slammed open. A guard was there and he was smiling.  
  
'This is definitely not good' Legolas thought in despair.  
  
Legolas was shackled to the wall, so he couldn't go anywhere, but that didn't stop him from trying to scream and struggle.  
  
"Stop it, you cursed elf!" the guard bellowed. When Legolas kept it up, the guard backhanded him. Before he had a chance to recover, the guard roughly gagged him with a dirty rag, muffling the noise.  
  
With the elf greatly disadvantaged, the guard produced a large syringe. He pinned one of Legolas's flailing arms to the wall and stabbed it, emptying the contents of the syringe into the poor elf's body.  
  
Being pinned how he was, Legolas could not see what had been injected into him. He prepared himself for blackness, but none came. Instead, his body started to sag, limbs dropping like dead weights. He felt whatever it was coursing through his veins. His mind was sharper than ever. Then he realized what it had been. He'd been injected with something that would keep him awake, but weak.  
  
As the guard came towards him again, Legolas tried to strain against his bonds, but his arms and legs seemed to be filled with lead. The guard turned him over; his stomach on the cell's dirty floor, muddy water soaked the front of his tunic. The guard produced a dagger...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I did it. I LEFT A CLIFFIE! Now, you must review or you'll never find out what happens to poor Legolas. You never know what an author without reviews might do. Once I have 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter! Thanks! ~galadriel evenstar 


	9. Pain

SORRY! I really meant to get this up right when we received ten reviews but Easter got in the way. Sorry, I'm late and here's the update! (Hey, that rhymes!)  
  
Responses:  
  
Got-lotr: The guards have to hurt Legolas or we wouldn't have our nice angsty story. Arathorn will never be nice in our story so no luck there. I guess you'll have to read and find out after you get back on the world.  
  
Hiei-Rulez: They're being evil mortal guards of course. Aragorn had to deliver the very important message. Maybe he'll come back...  
  
Hot elf babe: Poor Legolas! Hope he survives! *wicked grin*  
  
GollumGirl: We may have to make it more next time. Hmmm....  
  
Kept-Secret: No offense taken. We know it was short. We just wanted to leave it at the cliffie! There are so many possibilities...  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: We love leaving cliffies! It brings in more reviews.  
  
Yavie Aelinel: You'll find out what happens now...  
  
Riva van Dyk: Here's the update!  
  
OSparrow: Legolas what?  
  
Lazuli-rain: He can't do that. It'd be too easy. *Covers mouth with hand to shut herself up*  
  
Elven-Star-of-Gold: How did we surprise you?  
  
Immortal-grace: We're glad you liked the cliffie! Yours don't suck. *Plugs ears so we don't hear you putting yourself down*  
  
Yugijouoh: We're glad that you reviewed, but STOP HITTING US WITH THAT FAN!  
  
Nobody: Ten different reviews to make us update? All right, let's see them.  
  
Celebrean: Thanks for reviewing, umm thanks to Aragorn and Legolas too.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 9  
  
The guard produced a dagger and slit the back of Legolas's tunic and leggings, exposing the newly healing wounds.  
  
The guard brought out a jar and opened it. Restraining the weakly struggling Legolas, he poured the dry mixture of salt and herbs onto Legolas's back and legs.  
  
Legolas's vision erupted in stars. His wounds burned with ferocity. It felt as though his backside had been laid upon hot coals. He tried to scream only to have the gag catch the sounds in his throat. He twisted and thrashed. The guard letting him go, seeing as how Legolas would only do himself damage.  
  
Legolas thrashed against everything: the floor, the walls, his grimy pallet, and his shackles. By the time he calmed down, he had bruises and cuts everywhere, and the chains of his shackles were twisted around his battered frame at odd angles. The floor was covered in the salt mixture, dirty water, grime, and blood. Legolas was now hanging from the wall, feet not touching the ground, and body limbs twisted by the hold of the chains.  
  
The guard laughed at the pitiful sight of the elf. "Where's your so called 'elven beauty' now, hmm?" the guard mocked as he prepared to leave.  
  
"Oh yes" the guard smiled again "I almost forgot."  
  
Legolas was in so much pain that he didn't comprehend anything the guard had said. Unfortunately, that meant he had no idea more pain was coming.  
  
The guard pulled out another large syringe that was filled with the same liquid they had given him in the Torture Room. The guard held Legolas's arm and injected the venom so slowly that Legolas couldn't stop the tears that he had held in for so long. Legolas could do nothing to help himself as the guard finished.  
  
He could now hear the guard talking. "You won't be able to pass out for a long while, elf." The guard smiled and slammed the cell door shut behind him, leaving an empty syringe on the ground.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain, as time dragged on slowly. Hours passed. When darkness finally took him, Legolas's last thought before being dragged in was: Why didn't Aragorn save me?  
  
*Gates of Minas Tirith, 11:30 am*  
  
Aragorn rattled off the passwords and the gates swung open. As he rode in, he prayed that his worries were for nothing.  
  
*In the chambers of King Arathorn, noon*  
  
"Here is the reply, father." Aragorn handed him the sealed parchment.  
  
"I thank you, my son." Aragorn said excitedly. "Guess what I have?"  
  
"My order from the smiths?" Aragorn asked hopefully.  
  
"Here it is. Take some food, then you may go to the dungeons." Arathorn told him. He turned to leave when Arathorn's voice sounded behind him. "And Aragorn, don't forget to have fun."  
  
Aragorn smiled as he exited the chambers of his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this is so short. I hope to post again soon. I have had a lot of family business to attend to, so please forgive me. ~galadriel evenstar 


	10. The tables are turned

Hey out there, we love you guys! This is the first time I've ever gotten over 100 reviews. *cries* I know you're dying for an update so here it is. But first...  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Regarding your review, ummm, well, you see, it's just that...aw damn it.  
  
Got-lotr: They are evil, aren't they?  
  
Gozilla: Sorry bout that. I'm really pressed for time at the moment.  
  
Bleeding: Thanks. We try.  
  
Samwise the Strong: We love it too!  
  
LegolasGreenleaf-721: He's not helpless; he's just not as strong as usual at the moment.  
  
Silvertongue: We agree, poor Legolas, but we write it anyways.  
  
Celebrean: Thanks Aragorn and Legolas!  
  
Lazuli-rain: Thanks for the positive review. I try to update as much as possible for you guys.  
  
Hot elf babe: Guess you'll have to read and find out.  
  
Elven-Star-of-Gold: Ours minds are dark too, but we can't be too mean to poor Legolas. I mean, salt in your wounds does hurt like hell. I sent your message to Arathorn. He should be replying any day now. By the way, are there such things as olive forks?  
  
Gil-dae: YA! A new reviewer! Thanks for reading our story. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Teha: We've decided not to put numbers unless we're desperate!  
  
Riva van Dyk: Hope this is your definition of amazing!  
  
Immortal-grace: We get it and thanks for the wonderful review!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
  
Something happened in this chapter that even the authors weren't expecting, so be prepared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 10  
  
Aragorn carried the plate of food back to his room. He had no appetite. He desperately wanted to get down to the dungeons to check on his charge.  
  
There was a note on his desk. He set the plate down and opened the note. It read: Aragorn, I am going to Osgiliath for the evening and shall return tomorrow. Signed, Arathorn. Aragorn dropped the note onto the floor. Aragorn picked up his order. It was made to perfection.  
  
Aragorn gathered up some bandages and herbs. He would need to change Legolas's bandages and check his wrist. He had "borrowed" some blankets that he was going to give Legolas for better bedding.  
  
He exited his room and made his way down to the dungeons.  
  
*In the Dungeons*  
  
Aragorn paled when he came into sight of Legolas. The elf's battered body was twisted at odd angles while chains decorated his figure. More injuries than before were visible and Legolas himself was currently unconscious.  
  
When he opened the cell door, something on the ground caught his eye. It was a syringe. 'Whatever was in this syringe was what had been slowly taking over the elf's body' thought Aragorn. Aragorn broke off the top of the syringe and sniffed. A bitter odor filled his senses.  
  
He knew that smell! Hyssop and fennel were two herbs that when combined forms a deadly poison that slowly weakens you. The guards must have been trying to slowly kill him. At least Aragorn had caught the poison early and would be able to counteract it.  
  
Aragorn would not be able to tend to those wounds here. He could end up doing more damage. Aragorn unlocked the shackles and the body dropped into his arms. He then did only thing he could think of: take the elf to his own chambers. Aragorn hoisted the body onto his back and set off.  
  
By using a few well-chosen corridors, Aragorn was able to avoid confrontation and made it safely to his chambers. He locked the door behind him and then tenderly laid the body onto his bed. As gently as he could, Aragorn untangled Legolas's body from the chains.  
  
What Aragorn saw cut him deeper than anything he had experienced before. Legolas's chest, which had been wrapped in bandages, was exposed and his wounds were bleeding again. He had new wounds, which for the most part were bruises. Legolas's body was caked in dirt and blood, and his hair hung limp around his tear-stained face.  
  
Aragorn filled a tub with warm water and ever so gently, lowered Legolas into the water. He used a soft cloth to wipe the dirt and dried blood from Legolas's body. He lifted the dripping body from the tub and dried it with a soft towel, dressing it in a pair of loose breeches. He laid the body on a clean sheet and gathered his materials to start his work.  
  
Aragorn sat down next to the body and picked up some ointment to start applying it to the wounds. He stopped. He started to think to himself 'Who could harm such a beautiful creature? What could Father have against them?' As these and many other questions flew through his mind, a single tear dropped off his face. When it hit the air, it started to glow. It filled the chamber with a soft light.  
  
Aragorn felt himself become assaulted with wave after wave of pain. He leaned against the wall for support. When he looked towards his patient, his mind reeled. The wounds were disappearing from his body, and pallor was coming back to his face. Aragorn clutched his chest. It felt as though someone had lit his blood on fire. The pain was excruciating. Aragorn felt like he was falling but couldn't hit the ground. The last thing Aragorn saw before he passed out was Legolas's eyes flutter open to greet the light.  
  
*Back to when Aragorn clutched his chest, focus now on Legolas*  
  
'Almost there, you can do it' A voice in his thoughts seemed to be coaxing Legolas to awaken. He didn't want to wake up in fear of more pain. As he came closer to consciousness, he found that the pain was leaving and he was filled with a warm tingling sensation. 'So close...' His eyes opened slowly, greeting the gentle light. He knew his body was healed for he no longer had to wince in pain or bite his lip to stop from crying out. The question was, how? His eyes roved the ceiling, asking for answers.  
  
Legolas braced his hands against the floor, pushing himself into a sitting position. He looked around the room he was in. It wasn't a rich room, neither was it poor. A small bed stood in the corner of the room and a writing desk in the other. A dresser stood against one wall and as Legolas turned to look at the last side of the room, he gasped in shock. A body lay crumpled on the ground. It was on its side, facing the wall.  
  
Legolas crawled over to it and felt on the neck for a pulse. There was one, very slow and weak, but it was there. He turned the body over and brushed the hair out of its face. All color drained from Legolas's face. It was Aragorn.  
  
'He looks awful' thought Legolas in distress 'What could have happened to him? He looks as bad as I felt.' Legolas stopped. That was it! He checked Aragorn's arms and legs and his suspicions were confirmed. They had switched places. Legolas had no idea how it happened, but was thankful not to be in pain anymore.  
  
His feeling of gratitude quickly faded when he looked at Aragorn again. Legolas wasn't a healer, and Aragorn needed attention immediately. Blood was seeping through Aragorn's clothes, announcing the cuts. Legolas found the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. Little did he know that Aragorn had repeated the same process with him just an hour ago.  
  
Legolas washed the cuts on Aragorn's body and dried them with a towel. When he laid out Aragorn's body, he went back over to where he woke up. Bandages and herbs were laid out neatly, ready for use. Legolas guessed that Aragorn was going to change his bandages when the switch occurred. He bound up the cuts as best as he could, but his knowledge of herb-lore was of no use. Men used different herbs and Legolas recognized none of he herbs Aragorn possessed.  
  
After a while, Aragorn's face started to turn red and his brow grew hot. Legolas laid a cool cloth on his forehead, trying to battle the fever. Aragorn started to mutter in his delirium. Legolas could not catch what he said, but worked steadily, trying to save the life of the man who had saved his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Interesting turn of events? I wonder what shall happen now to poor Aragorn? Until the next update, naamerie! ~ galadriel evenstar 


	11. Aragorn has some explaining to do

I am so sorry it took so long to update. My entire computer was overthrown by a virus. It's fixed for the time being. At least until we buy a new one...  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Got-lotr: I can hurt Legolas and Aragorn as much as I want. I'm a twisted fanfic writer, that's why!  
  
Riva van Dyk: It was interesting cause we didn't know it was going to happen.  
  
Elven-Star-of-Gold: I'm confused. Are you thinking I'm naughty or praising me? Thanks either way!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: I hope he lives. I'm not sure at this point...  
  
Jadesaber: Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Who says we'll answer them? We could leave it to your imagination...  
  
GollumGirl: Was that your mouth at the end of the chapter?  
  
AllthatJazz1: Neither did we!  
  
Roxanne: They must suffer or it's no fun to write.  
  
Hot elf babe: Guess you'll have to wait and see.  
  
Teha: Maybe, maybe not?!  
  
Yavie Aelinel: Nasty authoresses say that cliffies make you review, yes they make you review.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Now, be prepared for something really, really....ummm something interesting. Yeah, that's it, interesting...hehehe.  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 11  
  
Hours had passed and night fell upon Gondor. Whether it was the cooler temperatures, the bath, or the cool cloth on his brow, Aragorn's fever broke, much to Legolas's relief. When he awoke, he saw Legolas bent over him in concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked in a voice tinged with worry.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Do you realize what that question sounds like to me?" he replied in a voice that was fuzzy and hoarse.  
  
Legolas blushed. "I didn't realize...You must be feeling what I felt. Your body seems to be healing quickly though. It must be because you were at full health."  
  
Aragorn looked at him. "It wasn't that." He looked at the ceiling for a moment, searching for words. "I should explain something to you. I am the last of a bloodline. I learned my healing skills from the old wise-men who have all passed on. The last one left me with a prophecy: The hands of the true king are the hands of a healer. He said that I am the true king who will unite all Middle-Earth against a great evil. I was not sure what he meant, but have now tapped into that power. How else could I take your injuries onto myself?"  
  
Legolas stared at him in awe. He then composed himself and bowed his head. "I am at your service, in thanks for your help."  
  
Aragorn looked at him intently. "I have a plan that I would like for you to hear. It will require a lot of work on your part, but is almost foolproof."  
  
Legolas nodded for him to continue, but then stopped. "You are weary. I should do what I can for you first. I would have already, but I recognize none of these herbs."  
  
Aragorn directed him in preparing a healing salve. Legolas applied the salve to the wounds and re-bandaged them. Aragorn then directed him in preparing a strengthening herbal tea.  
  
Aragorn sipped it slowly. He started talking again. "Many things must be decided tonight in order to ensure your safety. I ask only that you hear me out before you say anything. There is only one way to keep you safe and it does not please me, but it must be done. You will become my slave. In Gondor, slaves sleep in small quarters by their masters. The door is locked from the outside and only the master holds the key. That way, you will be safe and no one shall be able to hurt you."  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and spoke slowly. "I agree to this plan. It does indeed sound safer. I am thankful for this change and for your willingness to aid me. I am extremely glad that I don't have to stay in that dungeon anymore." A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of it.  
  
Aragorn continued, "As a slave, there are many rules you will have to follow. I have already informed my father that I will be training you myself. I must show others that I am brutal with you. You must be prepared for small amounts of pain or humiliation. Slaves are the lowest level of our kingdom and you will be treated as such. A few things you should know: you will have to address me as master, you will have to walk two steps behind me and keep your head bowed."  
  
Legolas said nothing, his face an expressionless mask.  
  
Aragorn sighed and leaned backwards, exhaustion taking hold of him at last. "I am sorry, but this is the only way to keep you safe and eventually get you out of here."  
  
Legolas tried to smile and nod. I t seemed to satisfy Aragorn. His eyes slid shut and he was asleep in moments. Legolas sighed and curled up in a blanket on the floor. The day's events caught up with him and he was too tired for nightmares.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
When Legolas opened his eyes, sunlight greeted him. Legolas blinked and rubbed his eyes and looked towards the bed, only to find that Aragorn wasn't there. His breath hitched until he felt a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. He looked behind him to see Aragorn dressed in an embroidered tunic with long sleeves and breeches. The clothing covered everything, leaving no marks in sight.  
  
"Should you be up?" asked Legolas with uncertainty.  
  
"I am well," answered Aragorn. "I just need to take it easy for a while today."  
  
Legolas nodded then his face became serious. "What needs to be done?"  
  
Aragorn limped slightly as he made his way to the dresser. He pulled out a ragged tunic and threadbare breeches. He handed them to Legolas. "Wear these," he instructed.  
  
Legolas changed quickly and laid his clothes in a neat pile. Aragorn stuffed them into his dresser. Together, they swiftly cleaned the room, leaving no evidence of what had been there.  
  
Aragorn limped to the desk and beckoned Legolas over. He held the wrapped order from the smiths in his hands. He spoke softly, "I had this made yesterday. I designed it myself. To the eye, it looks as though it is painful when in fact it doesn't hurt at all. It shall be annoying and until I have convinced my father you are trained you shall have to wear it."  
  
Aragorn unwrapped the paper and Legolas gasped as he saw what Aragorn had spoke of...  
  
I think I'm getting good at this cliffy thing. Reviews make me update faster hint, hint Thanks for the reviews so far! Until next time, naamarie! galadriel evenstar  
  
Oh, and one more thing, I've noticed that you guys (and gals) haven't been reviewing my friend's story! BAD hits you over the head with a Chester plushy You MUST read her story! Please? I'll give you...looks around room an LP CD!!!! And if you don't like that I'll give you a cookie!  
  
----Legolas19 


	12. Legolas on a leash

I left a cliffie for over 2 weeks. How evil am I? Actually it's my computer's fault. It now dies whenever it wants to, then returns to life. Damn thing...  
  
And by the way, thanks for pointing out my mistake about Legolas' eyes. I meant that he blinked and rubbed his eyes sleepily if you know what I mean. I will correct it soon but I thought that you might want this chapter first...  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: We try to be original. Although my coauthor has forgot about me again...  
  
Elven-Star-of-Gold: Thanks for pointing out that mistake although he was kind of healing...think I could stretch that to fit? Sorry, we can't wipe out the entire castle. It would kill the story if you get my drift.  
  
Hot elf babe: Thanks for your interest. Elves tend to sleep with their eyes open unless injured. He was healing so we tried to make it work. Guess it didn't. My stories are listed under my pen name galadriel evenstar.  
  
Zammy, Maria, and OSparrow: Thanks for the reviews. They always mean a lot.  
  
D.K. Blackwater: We'd betray our kin for Elves any day.  
  
Yavie Aelinel: Review, precious then we'll toss cookies. Yes cookies, my love.  
  
Pixie-person: We try to update but if you want to blame anyone... points finger at teachers, who shrug  
  
Allthatjazz1: Sorry, we had to make you wait but that's the beauty of cliffhangers.  
  
Riva van Dyk: ge- Jeez, I think the cliffies are irritating the reviewers  
L19- I think so too  
Ge- what should we do?  
L19- Run!  
Both sprint off as a crowd of reviewers chases after them.  
  
Kept-Secret: A LP CD is a Linkin Park CD. My coauthor is obsessed with them.  
  
EverKitsune: Torture, ahh how we love and worship that word.  
  
Gil-dae: Did you hear that? We're good at cliffies. Lets out sinister laugh  
  
Teha: The thing about high heels just scares me.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
  
Ok, onto the surprise...  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 12  
  
Sitting in the middle of the package's wrappings, Legolas saw a smooth silver band, which he immediately knew to be mithril. There was also a set of shackles and a long chain. The band had a small loop on it and was quite large yet light when he picked it up to examine it.  
  
"It is all made of mithril, light yet strong." Aragorn said quietly, as he watched Legolas examine his restraints.  
  
Legolas said nothing as he felt the restraints and looked them over, as if they were priceless artworks and not the soon to be cause of his shame.  
  
Aragorn sat down on a chair as Legolas came over to him, bearing the package. He placed it in Aragorn's lap then stood in front of him, waiting. Aragorn hesitated, he didn't think he could do this; chain up a creature so beautiful. Then his mind reminded him of the other things that could happen to the elf and he set himself to his task.  
  
He took strips of soft leather and wrapped them around Legolas' ankles. He then locked the shackles over them, the leather protecting the fair skin. He then did the same for the collar, and with one swift motion clasped it around Legolas' neck. He turned the key and dropped it into his pocket.  
  
Tears came to his eyes as he looked at Legolas. He was a sore sight. The clothes were old and baggy on his thin frame, and the collar and shackles marked him for ridicule as did the point ears and stringy hair. His eyes looked as though all life had been snuffed out, but Aragorn knew that his proud spirit endured somewhere deep down, hidden by the emotionless mask his face bore.  
  
Aragorn clipped the chain to the loop on the collar and with a murmur led them out the door.  
  
In the Dining Room...  
  
"Aragorn!" his father called out. "I am glad to see you, son. My trip to Osgiliath was dull, but I attended all the business that was called for. Come, join me."  
  
Aragorn strode across the room, yanking the chain as he went. He sat down on the right of his father and with a muttered "sit on the floor" to Legolas, engaged in conversation with his father.  
  
"I see that you have already started working with your design. How is it performing?" Arathorn pressed.  
  
"I am not sure yet father. The elf kindly obliged to wearing them though." They both let out a hearty laugh at this and Aragorn continued. "The smiths did an excellent job. I have no worries of him escaping especially when I hold his leash."  
  
Arathorn's gaze glanced over Legolas. "Does he speak common-tongue?" asked Arathorn.  
  
"A little," said Aragorn. "but not enough to understand anything. It doesn't matter. He is a slave. He only needs to know how to do my bidding which I am having fun teaching him how to do. I will also require the room near to my room to have a door that I can lock from my room, ensuring that he doesn't go anywhere."  
  
Arathorn smiled, "It will be attended to this afternoon. I shall also have more sets of your design made for your usage and a set of wall shackles shall be welded to a wall."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head. "Thank you, father."  
  
Arathorn clapped his hands. "I am glad that you are finally taking an interest in more manly matters. Now let's eat."  
  
Servants brought trays out and set them in front of the people at the table. Aragorn ate quickly and as soon as his father dismissed him, Aragorn took off with Legolas in tow for the courtyard. Legolas walked behind with his head down, fixing his gaze to the marble tiles.  
  
Aragorn pulled on his leash and he trotted a little more quickly. Aragorn found refuge behind a tree. He pulled a napkin from his pocket that had fruit and cheese in it, which Legolas gobbled down.  
  
Aragorn spoke in a hushed rapid tone, "We now must return to my chambers. My father shall be there and I must treat you harshly. I apologize in advance. Let us be off."  
  
They returned to Aragorn's chambers to find Arathorn lounging on a chair watching a craftsman put the door into the wall. In the next room, two more craftsmen worked.  
  
Arathorn rose to greet Aragorn as they entered. "Ahh, there you are and you've brought your slave as well. I don't believe we were properly introduced. I am Arathorn, King of Gondor and father of your master. What is your name?"  
  
Aragorn yanked the chain. "Answer him." He growled.  
  
"My name is Legolas, sir." Legolas said keeping his voice even.  
  
"Good, you have taught him some manners at least." Arathorn said content for the moment. "What do you plan to do with your toy this afternoon, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn thought a moment, and then a malicious smile crept across his face. "I shall introduce my slave his stable duties."  
  
Arathorn grinned like a child at Christmas. "He can do the work for mine as well, if it so pleases you. In fact, he could clean the entire barn."  
  
Aragorn contemplated this then spoke. "I shall see how much he learns and how well he obeys. That will determine his workload."  
  
Arathorn headed out the door with his craftsmen in tow. "You will be a great king someday, Aragorn."  
  
Oh dear. That was an interesting chapter. I wonder what the barn work will include? Until next time, galadriel evenstar  
  
Oh look, no cliffy! That's amazing! Hehe, sorry, and since none of you really know what an LP (Linkin Park) CD is, you can have a cookie! Now review! - Shiny button...... 


	13. A Spirited Stallion

I am so sorry that this update took so long. I had a ton of finals and writer's block. I also had a very unhelpful co-writer. hint, hint to Legolas19 Anyways, here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 13  
  
Aragorn retrieved his mare's blanket and with that in hand, he pulled on Legolas' leash signaling their departure. Aragorn led the way to the stables. When he got to his mare's stall, he stopped and leaned against the wall, breathing harshly. Legolas said nothing and waited for the spell to pass.  
  
When it did, Aragorn clipped his chain to the bar on the stall door of his horse. He sat down on a chair and pointed at the horse's stall. Legolas entered the stall. The horse eyed him warily and watched as he gave her food and water. He then grasped her lead rope and led her out of the stall so he could change the hay. He left her standing outside the stall as he quickly changed the hay. She nipped at his shirt playfully as he led her inside. He gave her coat a good brushing and talked to her softly in Elvish. Aragorn watched with appraising eyes.  
  
When Legolas had finished, Aragorn led him three stalls down where a stallion stood proudly in his stall. He had many more restraints than the other horses. Legolas wondered about this and Aragorn told him that it was his father's stallion. It was very "spirited" and caused a lot of problems. Legolas took caution in refilling the food and water in this stall. As he unclipped the horse to clean the hay, the horse reared and struck Legolas in the chest with his front hooves, knocking him against the wall. Aragorn called for a stable hand. The horse continued to thrash as Aragorn rushed in trying to subdue the horse and ended up getting kicked as well. He was thrown to the ground where he laid until a stable hand rushed in, restraining the horse and then calling for a healer as the prince was injured.  
  
Moments later, two healers rushed in bearing a stretcher. They gently lifted the prince's battered body onto the stretcher and rushed off as quickly as they had come.  
  
An hour later, Aragorn woke up in the healing wing with his father beside him. His chest and head were bandaged and he was quite sore.  
  
He groaned, alerting his father that he was awake. His father asked gently, "How do you feel my son?"  
  
"Like a herd of horses stampeded over me," answered Aragorn with little humor.  
  
Arathorn chuckled, "My stallion does seem have that effect doesn't he? What happened in there Aragorn? How did you manage to get kicked by my horse?"  
  
Aragorn remembered the horse rearing...Oh No! Legolas had been injured as well. How would he explain to his father? Aragorn searched his mind for an excuse.  
  
"I had my slave cleaning your horse's stall when the fool unclipped more than one clip at a time and he reared kicking my slave. I rushed in to try to restrain your horse but must have gotten kicked. I remember nothing more." Aragorn said angrily.  
  
"That stupid slave...You could have been killed." Arathorn said, his rage building.  
  
"Where is my slave at now, father?" asked Aragorn, trying to put malice in his voice.  
  
"Probably still in the stables. I shall have someone take him to the room near yours and shackle him. Don't worry about that son. Just you rest and I'll take care of your slave," Arathorn soothed.  
  
Aragorn was going to protest, but he felt a needle prick his arm. The world spun and his eyes fell closed. He was asleep in moments. Arathorn told the healer to keep his son drugged for at least two days so his body could heal. The healer nodded.  
  
Arathorn kissed his son's forehead. "Rest my son and I shall teach that slave a lesson he'll never forget."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I know. I know. Arathorn is a !#$%&, but hey, what can I say? I am going on vacation all summer and will try to post if I can in between. I'll only be home for a few days in between each one to wash clothes and such, but I'll post if I can. Reviews also motivate me. hint, hint  
  
Anyways, here are the reviewer responses:  
  
Yavie Aelinel: It's the Apocalypse? Where? Did I miss it? Mmmm...chocolate during the Apocalypse....yummy!  
  
Riva van Dyk: We are going to get horse and write while we are riding (or in my case, while on the airplane!)  
  
Hiei-Rulez: We don't hate Legolas; we just enjoy torturing, injuring and drugging him. Torturing Glorfindel isn't as much fun...heehee.  
  
LPLegolin: Thanks for the review. My coauthor writes slash but I don't.  
  
Elven-Star-of-Gold: I am sure this review will have some lovely things to say about Arathorn. We always agree with you, but we have so much fun writing it! When you figure out the complex murder, let us know!  
  
Got-lotr: What's your definition of soon?  
  
GollumGirl: It is there, in the corner. Click it again.  
  
Gozilla: Thanks for the kind review.  
  
EverKitsune: Were you right? I will leave that for you to decide.  
  
Jadesaber: Maybe, they will or maybe they won't. plays suspenseful music  
  
Naitriab: We think this is what could have happened if the alliance really hadn't happened. Men have a bad experience and it all goes downhill from there. We're glad to know that you've been reading our story.  
  
Celebrean: We forgive you...for now. At least, until we want a cookie.  
  
Teha: Will you get me some chicken soup while you're at it?  
  
Lazuli-rain: It was kind of brusque but we were stuck so it got put in there. My computer is still being stupid but oh well. I can make it work for now.  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: We are just leading you to believe that.  
  
AllthatJazz1: Glad you are looking forward to our chapters!  
  
Blue Autumn Sky: Maybe he is suspicious. Who knows?  
  
Gil-dae: We are always mean to Legolas. That is the fun of fan fiction.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! Hopefully I'll post another chapter after I get back from my cousin's birthday in Washington! Love to all, galadriel evenstar 


	14. No Savior this Time

I am posting this because I feel really nice and my airplane experience took extremely long and was extremely boring so I was able to write this chapter. I hope you like it and remember, I was trapped on a delayed airplane for a couple hours if that explains the contents of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
  
Nin Estel (My Hope) Part 14  
  
Arathorn left the healing wing and headed towards the stables. He found his son's slave lying on the ground unmoving in his stallion's stall. A crimson liquid stained the straw around him from a deep cut on the side of the elf's head. Arathorn called for two guards who grasped the elf by his hands and feet and carried him back into the castle.  
  
Arathorn led the guards into the dungeons and to the Torture Room, where he told them to shackle the elf. They shackled his wrists to some hanging manacles so the elf dangled like a toy. Arathorn commanded them to leave and they went out closing the thick wooden door behind them.  
  
Arathorn walked in front of Legolas and slapped him. "Wake up, you stupid elf," Arathorn commanded. Legolas' eyes snapped open and then squinted in pain. He searched wildly for answers as he saw his surroundings.  
  
On the outside, Legolas' face was an emotionless mask, but on the inside, he churned. He remembered this place, the pain, and the laughing guards. He knew it would be worse this time for Arathorn was relentless. Arathorn stood in front of him, surveying him. He spoke. "I don't know if you can understand me, elf, but I will speak nonetheless. You are extremely lucky that my son made you his slave. The alternative would have been more amusing, but... You caused my son to be injured. My son, the future king of Gondor. I will not allow his future to be jeopardized. You do not seem to be responding to his methods of training so I will try my own."  
  
Arathorn walked over to a cabinet. He turned to Legolas and spoke again. "In this cabinet, we keep the whips. With every whip in here, you will receive 47 lashes. Why, 47 you would probably ask? Because that is how many times the bandage had to go around my son's body and it was your fault."  
  
With his anger building, Arathorn threw open the cabinet doors and picked up the first whip his hand touched. It was a plain whip, made of leather. Arathorn stood behind Legolas and whipped him. Legolas bit his lip. He would not give Arathorn the pleasure of him crying out. Arathorn didn't seem to mind. "I've broken Elves before. You'll be screaming before the end."  
  
After the first whipping, Arathorn tossed the whip to the side and went to the cabinet and retrieved another. This one was made of braided leather. Arathorn stood to the side of the elf and whipped the front of his body this time. Arathorn enjoyed whipping. It relieved tension in his muscles and gave him the pleasure of watching Elves suffer.  
  
Legolas bit his lip harder this time, hard enough for his lip to split and blood run down his chin. Legolas knew he had no chance of being saved and he gave up, letting his body take the abuse. Arathorn spoke to him. "Do you know who your master is?"  
  
Legolas looked up at him and pretended to think hard before saying Aragorn as slowly as he could. Arathorn nodded, satisfied. "Yes, Aragorn is your master but you address him as master. Master." He spoke slowly and the elf said nothing.  
  
Arathorn dropped the second whip near the first and went to the cabinet. The next whip had knots tied along the leather. As Arathorn circled his body raining blows everywhere, Legolas gritted his teeth and silent tears ran down his cheeks. His body was bleeding and bruising. He welcomed the blackness that seemed to swallow him up, but only a moment later Arathorn noticed. He retrieved a vile and tipped it down the elf's throat, forcing him to swallow. Legolas' eyes snapped open for the second time in that horrid place. Arathorn spoke to him while getting another whip. "You need to feel your lesson elf. You can't just pass out."  
  
The last whip Arathorn found for use was the most pain inflicting therefore his favorite. It had bits of metal worked into the leather of the whip. Arathorn threw all his strength into these last whips. The whip bit his skin and he screamed not able to contain his agony any longer. The whip hit his skin again and again. Legolas screamed until there were no screams left in his body.  
  
Arathorn dropped the last whip and turned a crank that let the chains down. Legolas dropped like a rock. Arathorn picked up the bleeding beaten heap and tossed it on the table. He chained the feet and hands to posts at the corners of the table. Legolas knew it was no use to struggle, so he laid there, not making a sound as Arathorn prepared him for pain.  
  
Arathorn turned another crank so the table was at an angle then he smiled at the elf. "You shall now experience pain."  
  
Arathorn turned a wheel and the table started to stretch until his body was taut on the board causing pain in his muscles and joints. He then watched Arathorn as he turned the wheel again, his body screaming as the cuts seemed to pull further open. When Arathorn stopped, Legolas had his eyes shut tight, willing the pain to decrease. "Now elf if you can do what I say I will let you go now if not we will review our lessons."  
  
Arathorn grabbed a whip threatingly then asked his questions. "Who is your master?"  
  
"Aragorn," answered Legolas in a tight voice.  
  
"Whom do you serve?" asked Arathorn loudly.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
"Whom will you never attempt to hurt?" Arathorn's voice was louder and had a rhythm now.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
"WHOSE EVERY WISH AND COMMAND WILL YOU FULFILL?" bellowed Arathorn.  
  
"Aragorn," said Legolas, who never once lost his emotionless mask.  
  
"Good," said Arathorn, apparently satisfied.  
  
He turned the wheel in the opposite direction and the chains fell loose against the table. Arathorn unchained him from the table then summoned a guard. The guard grasped Legolas' chain and dragged him through the dungeons and outside to the stables. Legolas struggled to his feet and stood in front of Arathorn. Arathorn pointed at the stables. "I want you to clean every horse's stall and all the saddles by tomorrow afternoon. There will be no food for you until then." Arathorn stalked off, the guard in tow.  
  
Legolas set to work. His body ached from the treatment, first the whipping and stretching, now the intense physical labor. He couldn't see straight for his head wound was still bleeding and he started to feel disoriented from the blood loss. He used a piece of the cloth he was cleaning with to tie against his head wound to hopefully staunch the bleeding. Legolas had cleaned every saddle by nightfall and he fell asleep in the hay of Aragorn's horse's stall. Aragorn's horse stood protectively over her friend that night.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Legolas woke to a soft nudge on the shoulder. He touched the velvety nose and rubbed it gently. He grasped the horse's mane and used it to stand up. He gave the horse a good brushing then buried his face into the horse's mane. "Hannon le," he whispered while leaving the stall.  
  
Legolas worked hard, sweat beading on his skin while he shoveled hay. He bit his lip so that he would not cry out every time he shoveled. He tried to block his thoughts and questions but they bombarded him: Where was Aragorn? Why hasn't he come to save me? What hatred does Aragorn's father bear for the Elves?  
  
When Legolas finished, it was noon. Arathorn came down to the stables and inspected it. "Your work is satisfactory, elf. Now, you shall get back to your real task." Arathorn yanked him by his collar through the halls to the healing wing. They rounded a corner and saw Aragorn lying on a bed. His chest and head were wrapped in bandages and he looked to be sleeping.  
  
Arathorn chained him to Aragorn's bedpost. "When my son awakes, you shall answer to his every wish and if I hear any different...." He left the punishment to imagination. Arathorn turned and left the wing. When Arathorn's footsteps had faded, Legolas turned his head and studied Aragorn. He looked to be well, other then the bandages. Legolas then collapsed onto the floor, the cool tile felt wonderful on his burning body.  
  
A few minutes later, a healer came to check Aragorn's vitals. He was surprised to find a half-dead elf chained to the bed-post of the Prince's bed. He sensed something wrong when he saw the elf. He rolled the elf over to find the floor covered in blood. The healer in him told him to start working on the poor creature immediately, but the citizen of Gondor told him to ask the Prince first so he did. He shook the Prince gently to rouse him. Aragorn opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. The healer stood back a moment and let him become adjusted. A moment later, the memories flowed back and Aragorn sat up abruptly, wincing at the pain in his chest. His eyes scanned the area and landed on the healer.  
  
"Bernard, it is you," said Aragorn in relief.  
  
"It is I, your highness. I have taken care of you since they brought you in. I am glad to see you are coherent and awake again." Bernard bowed then smiled.  
  
"Thank you....Umm, did they happen to bring anyone else in with me?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"No Prince but was someone else injured?" asked Bernard with concern.  
  
"Yes there was. A blond elf with shackles on his feet and a collar on his neck," said Aragorn, fearful to find out what may have happened to the elf.  
  
"Do you mean this one?" asked Bernard softly as he gestured towards the bloody heap at his feet.  
  
"Oh dear god..." gasped Aragorn when he saw Legolas. "Bernard, would you please tend to him?"  
  
"Of course, Prince Aragorn." Answered Bernard as he gathered the bloody mess and gently deposited it on a table within Aragorn's view.  
  
Bernard worked steadily with a deft hand. He cleaned the elf's body of the blood and wrapped it in clean linen bandages and healing herbs. The elf seemed to be conscious but the healer could not tell for sure. He laid the body on the bed next to Aragorn. Aragorn grasped the elf's hand and gave a gentle squeeze.  
  
Bernard watched the pair with motherly concern as they both fell asleep, hand in hand.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Sorry guys but I don't have time to write reviewer responses right now. I hope you like this chapter though. Please review and I wish you all the best. I will be on my last vacation this next 2 weeks and you can expect an update soon after, I hope. galadriel evenstar

I personally LOVED this chapter, it was all her work though,I had nothing to do with this chapter, so please R/R!  
Legolas19


End file.
